LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 21: The Mysterious Autobot
(Our heroes stand before the being they believe to be Megatron) Angewomon: MEGATRON!!??? Lizbeth: NO WAY!! Maka: THAT'S Megatron!???? Sailor Mini Moon: This can't be! Black Star: So that's big bad con! Boomer: I don't get it! I thought Angewomon killed him! Angewomon: I DID! Bubbles: How is he still alive!? Dib: And where did he get the upgrade? Unicron: Megatron can't answer you at this moment. Though I can inform you, with utmost authority, that he owes his new lease on life to me -- Unicron! And I will not be so easy to deliver into oblivion. Sailor Mini Moon: Don't get overconfident! We've beaten you once...you'll be defeated twice as hard! You must think that our powers have grown soft over the past years! Let me tell you: they have not! The future had given us the strength to carry on fighting future threats right after your supposed demise! Unicron: Insolent wench! My power has grown quietly over the past years rejuvenating itself. You were only able to hurt me because I had underestimated your team going around my large size which had provided me at a disadvantage. With this new body, the forces of light will not be this fortunate to go against me. Sailor Mini Moon: We'll see about that! *Fires a rapid stream of energy hearts from her heart wand right at Unicron.* Unicron: *Unicron had walked right towards the team as the attacks fell back against a crystallize barrier of dark Energon. Unicron then fired a dark energy blast at Sailor Mini Moon.* No future for you to change the outcome. Now you will pay for your arrogance! Begone into the eternal darkness from where you will never come to be re-birthed in that realm." Dib: Bubbles make some loud noise to the projectile. Bubbles: HRRRRAGGGGGGGGGHHH! *Bubbles sonic scream had destroyed Unicron's attack upon collision.* Unicron: *Unicron materialized a dark Energon club to knock bubbles against the ground.* Bubble: Oh no! Dib: *Takes out the Komato Plasma Cannon and it fires a powerful energy blast knocking Unicron away.* Unicron: A human has come to challenge my power? I will make your fragile form squirm under my heel. *Unicron smashes the ground sending a dark Energon projectile wave to Dib and Bubbles.* Dib and Bubbles: *Jump off away evading they get smacked away by the dark Energon mace constructed by Unicron.* Unicron: I informed you inferior lifeforms that your attempts to bring upon a second defeat to a dark god is futile. Surrender to yourselves to a quick and painless death if you value suicide as the only way out of your lives. Sailor Jupiter: We will not surrender ourselves to such temptation. Good would rather fight to their very last breath of stamina than despair by your dark twisted mind. Jupiter Sparkling Wide Pressure! *Summons an orb of very strong ball of lightning where it collided into Unicron.* Unicron: HAAAGHHHH! *Unicron was enveloped in an electric paralysis from his damaged circuits as it kept him still from moving for a while.* Angewomon: Celestial Arrow! (Angewomon shoots an arrow of light at Unicron that's hit him. We see inside the body of Megatron him and Unicron) Unicron: Bothersome pest! Megatron: That pest is the very one who robed me of my Spark! And now I have the power to return the favor! Unicron: You have nothing! I have all that you are and all you will ever be! (Back with the fight) Death the Kid: Our turn, Liz and Patty! We'll bring in the bullet storm. Liz: Let's not waste anymore time then before he moves again. Patty: Now's the chance to attack, my friends. *Death the Kid fired his energy bullets leaving only scratches and dents in Unicron's armor. The injuries are seen being repaired however.* Crona: Cross your attacks or we'll really pay for it! Ragnarok, to me. Ragnarok: Have a nice dip in Black Blood you fucking rusted pile of crap. (Torrent rivers of the black liquid substances brought by Crona and Ragnarok had washed over Unicron melting away his armor plated body slowly from the acid spill.) Nina Cortex: That's exactly how you bring the enemy down helpless, Crona. *Holds out the m-25 hornet with two hands firing a stream of mass velocity slugs to bring down Unicron's durability.* Reloading! Boomer get in there and bring up the heat. Boomer: *Boomer nods and laughs shortly.* Ha, gotcha Nina. *Boomer fires bright crimson high-temperature beams aiming at Unicron's chest melting apart that more vital protected area with only slight progression in hurting his body.* Sailor Scouts help us speed up the process, my attacks aren't having much of an effect on him. Sailor Moon: Message received and clear, Boomer. Sailor Scouts, attack as one! Moon Gorgeous Meditation! Sailor Mini Moon: Pink Sugar Heart Attack! Sailor Jupiter: Jupiter Supreme Thunder Dragon! Sailor Mercury: Mercury Aqua Rhapsody! Sailor Saturn: Saturn Death-Reborn Revolution! Sailor Pluto: Pluto Dead Scream! Sailor Neptune: Neptune Deep Submerge! Sailor Uranus: Uranus World Shaking! Sailor Venus: Venus Crescent Beam! Sailor Mars: Mars Fire Soul! Sailor Star Fighter: Star Serious Laser! Sailor Star Maker: Star Gentle Uterus! Sailor Star Healer: Star Sensitive Inferno! "The combined attacks of the sailor scouts had dug right across the ground destroying the landscape in front of them. Once the attack weakened and cleared off, Unicron stepped in towards them with a menacing casual walk as if the attack could not even get through to produce any notable injuries, they found out why as his armor was backed up with regeneration capabilities surpassing even from normal Cybertronians. Not a surprise given Unicron's status as a powerful god" Lizbeth: He's still standing after all that!? Maka: Looks like its our turn, Soul. You ready? Soul: I'm ready! Maka and Soul: Let's go, Soul Resonance! (Maka and Soul ready themselves as their soul resonate together. Suddenly, Soul in his scythe from get's bigger. Maka then charges at Unicron with this bigger scythe. She jumps in the air) Maka: WITCH HUNTER!! (Maka swings down at Unicron but he brings up one of his arms to block the attack. Maka uses all her strength in the swing trying to break Unicron's guard but even though Maka is using all her strength Unicron is hardly using any. He then thrusts his arm forward stopping Maka's attack and knocking her and Soul back on the ground) Soul: (Changes back to his human form) Maka, you all right!? Maka: He... He just broke our attack like it was nothing... Unicron: I tire engaging single combat to all the followers of Primus. Terrorcons, bring upon their destruction, leave no one alive of the knowledge of my existence. (Suddenly, Terrorcons show up ready to do what their master commands) Soul Eater Evans: *Soul jumps bringing his foot around to the zombiefied Cybertronian and cuts its head off.* Soul Eater Evans: We need to kick off away from the battlefield. At this rate we'll be dead or far too weak to fight with these overwhelming odds being put upon us. Black☆Star: *Black☆Star had cut down several undead Cybertronians in separate halves of the larger sized limbs and torso falling down to the ground. The Terrorcons that were supposedly eliminated by Black☆Star had advanced from the ground even when separated from their bodies.* These freaks don't quit even when those horror movies I watched about zombies couldn't even work. I want to complain to the director about the logic he brought up. "Flying right through the battlefield, purple lasers had met right to destroying the first wave of Terrorcons attempting to tread upon their enemies with large numbers." ???: Fall back to safety and rally your allies. Tell them what you have seen. I will hold them off from here. Crona: *Crona eyed upon the symbol on the oddly looking Cybertronian's chest.* An Autobot.....guys, we're saved. Let's do as he says. Sailor Moon: If he's with us then we'll trust his judgment until we know who he really is. Sailor Scouts, it's time for us to depart with Soul Evans and his gang. Soul Eater Evans: To my lead, follow me! (Thanks to this new Autobot, enough time was bought for the heroes to escape from the dark gods vengeful wrath. However the mystery continues to ponder into the heroes' minds: is this Autobot friend or foe?) Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:What If Adventures Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Transcripts